YouHe forgets yourhis birthday
by curiousbutcautious
Summary: This is a preference that contains 5 different scenarios of you and him forgetting each others birthdays. They are all different and I hope you enjoy:)


Niall: Hey babe, where are you?" That familiar Irish accent, flooded throughout the tiny flat, you and Niall shared. "Bedroom." You didn't mean to sound so disinterested in his arrival, you had just been under a lot of stress lately with the uni finals, and your job. "Why so hasty babe, you do know what today is right?" Niall asked, while walking over and planting a kiss on the top of your head. You shook your head back and forth "No, sorry I don't and listen I know you wanted to spend time together tonight but I have so much to get done." Niall didn't even say anything to you, he just got up and left the room. When you heard your flat door close, you had suspected that Niall had left to give you space. That was until you got a reminder on your phone, saying it was Niall's Birthday. "No, no I couldn't of forgotten, damn it!" Thoughts raced through your mind, as to how you were gonna get Niall to forgive you, and thats when an idea hit you. You quickly, created a huge group message of Nialls closest friends and family, and told them to be over as soon as possible. Luckily a majority of them lived locally. You quickly shimmied into the little black dress, you knew Niall loved. You threw on your shoes and headed out the door. You drove as fast as you could to the local party supplies store, and grabbed as much as you could carry. You checked out and hopped back in the car. While you were headed to Nandos to pick up Niall's favorite meal, you got a call over the car intercom. It was Louis. "Hey love, what's going on?" "I...uhh forgot Niall's birthday, and I' am throwing him a surprise party to make it up to him. Can you guys be here in 30 min? It felt like you waited a lifetime to hear Louis responce but finally you heard him let out a deep sigh , "Yeah love, we will be there in 30." and he hung up the phone. Luckily getting in and out of Nando's was quick. You drove home to find that a majority of the guest had arrived. You ran inside and set up the decorations, and food as fast as you could. You paced back in forth thinking about Niall for what felt like hours, until you heard the car pull up in the driveway. "Everyone hide!" you yelled as you went to turn the lights off. When you heard the front door open, you turned the lights back on and everyone jumped out of there hiding spots yelling surprise! You ran and jumped into Niall's arms and hugged him as tight as you could. When you felt him hug back, you looked up at him with tear filled eyes.."I'am so sorry Niall I didn't mean to forget your birthday, I was just so stressed with school, and work I jus-, he cut off your babbaling with a long passionate kiss to the lips. "I love you (Y/N) I know you have so much going on and I am so lucky to have such an amazing girl like you. Thank you for everything princess... Now let's get this party started!

Louis: As soon as you woke up this morning, you knew today was going to be a good day. What could go wrong? you were turning 21, and you get to spend it with the most amazing boyfriend in the whole entire world, Louis Tomlinson. You woke up early and treated yourself to a nice long shower, then you got dressed in your favorite outfit, and headed out to your favorite cafe for breakfast. After a delicious meal, you headed back to your and louis flat, to await for his arrival. The previous week he had promised to come home from work at 12 so that he could celebrate your 21 birthday with you. When 12 o'clock hit, you still had not heard from Louis, thinking he was just running a little late, you quickly wrote a note to Louis saying, that you had run to the store and would be right back. You were at the store longer than you expected, it was now 3:30, and you still had no texts,calls, or anything from Louis. All you could think to yourself was, "Not again. Not like last year. Did Louis really forget my birthday 2 years in a row?" Heartbroken you decide to just head home, and go to bed. You couldn't help but cry, Louis was the only one you had to celebrate with you, you had no family and no friends that cared enough to say it. The only birthday notification you got that day, was from your creepy co-worker at Starbucks. When you got home, you changed into you pajamas and climbed in bed, where you cried yourself to sleep. You were awaken by the sound of your flat door slamming shut. Knowing it was Louis, you headed down stairs to give him a piece of your mind. When you got downstairs you saw Louis sitting on the couch, "Hey babe! how's it going?" you were shocked as to how casual he was being. "How is it going!? oh its going great Lou, nothing makes me happier then my boyfriend forgetting his own girlfriends birthday for the second year in a row!" you tried to stay strong, and not show Louis you were weak but your voice started to shake, and tears slipped from your eyes. There was a long period of dead silence, where you guys just staring at eachother. "(Y/N) I'am so, so sorry." "save it Lou, but I just want you to know, that it already hurts enough knowing I dont have friends and family to wish me a happy birthday, but it hurts 10x worse when the person you love, and spend the most time with forgets it completly." As you turn to walk away, you feel his tight grasp grab your forearm. "(Y/N) please dont act like that, I'm a dick, i know i was wrong please please let me make it up to you. I will do anything, i just want you to know how much i love you. Your my inspiration, you make my world go round without you I would be incomplete. Your my other half, my better half, and I will always love you. Just please forgive me." You really didn't want to forgive Louis, but you could tell he was truly sorry and that he actually meant it. "I forgive you Louis, just please don't put me through this again" " I wouldn't dream of it love" Louis slowly leaned in and gave you a very heated but passionate kiss, that night he was gonna show you truly how sorry he was.

Harry: "Hey babe, how was your day?" Your boyfriend Harry says, as he walks over and gives you a sweet kiss on the lips. "It was pretty good, kinda boring though, do we have any plans for tonight?" It was your 19th birthday and Harry hadn't mentioned anything about it, so you thought you would try indirectly bringing it up. "Yeah we do babe, I gotta go get it all set though, be at the dock by 7, oh and wear something pretty!" He gave you a wink and headed through the door. You were so happy he was planning a party for you, it made you feel so special. It was currently 5 so you decided to go hop in the shower, and start to get ready. After your shower you did your hair, and make up, and got dressed. You wore a short black dress, with strappy black heels. Everything was perfect you looked great, you felt great, and you had an amazing boyfriend who was going out of his way to make your 19th birthday special. It was 6:30 and finally time to go. since the dock was only a 15 minutes away from your house, you decided to walk. When you arrived the dock looked beautiful, there were steamers and balloons and a huge cake. As you started to walk down you heard people start to shout "shes here, everyone hide!" You decide to slow your pace so you could let everyone get in there places. As you were walking in you heard someone come up behind you, it happened to be Harrys' ex girlfriend Taylor. You both exchanged a few words and smiled. "I guess since were both late, we should just walk in together do you know who this is for?" Taylor said. "No I don't I was just told to be here at 7." you replied. "Well let's go see what this is all about." Taylor opened the curtain to the little tent and you both stepped inside. As soon as the lights clicked on everyone jumped out saying..."Happy Birthday Taylor!" Harry then rushed over and gave Taylor a tight hug. "Happy Birthday Tay, I told you I wouldn't forget!" "Thanks haz, this is beautiful." As Taylor walked away Harry came up to you and gave you a tight hug and a kiss. "Is there something you wanna say to me too Haz?" you said while trying to fight back the tears in your eyes. "uhh..try not to be late next time." He gave you another small kiss and headed back over to the rest of the guest. That's were you hit your breaking point, the tears came one after the other you just couldn't hold it in. You felt a nudge on your shoulder and when you looked up you saw, it was Liam holding a cupcake. "Happy Birthday Love." you let out a little chuckle "Atleast someone remembered. " Of course I remembered, im really sorry about what harry did should I go talk to him?" "No Ill let him figure this one out on his own, if he asks where I am just tell him ive gone home, ill see you late Li." "Okay love, be carefull and happy birthday." You decided to take the long way home so you could get some fresh air and think about everything that has happened in the last 20 minutes. Back at the dock Liam was determined to get Harry to come to his sences. He found Harry talking to Taylor. "Excuse us for just one second." Liam grabbed Harrys arm and pulled him into a cornor. "What the hell has gotten into you Harry, have you forgotten who's birthday it is today!?" "No lad obviously I haven't, this is what this party is kinda about." "You Have got to be kidding me Harry! Its June 18th (Y/N)'s birthday!" Harry's jaw dropped he was speechless. "Go fix it.. now! she's walking home go get her!" Harry didn't say anything but a quick thank you under his breathe, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, searching frantically for his girlfriend. He ran a couple blocks when he saw your sillouette in the distance. "(Y/N), please wait up!" You didn't even turn around, you just kept walking. That was until you felt a tight grasp on your arm. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" you yelled as your voice cracked and more tears spilled from your eyes. "Please baby don't cry, you know I cant stand to see you cry. I am so so sorry! You don't know how mad I am at myself that I forgot. I let my baby down and I made her cry, those are the things I promised I would never do to you and I have. Please I will do anything to make it up to you, just say something." You looked him deep in the eye and saw his green eyes glisten with regret and sorrow. "I love you harry, but I don't forgive you. You forgot my birthday but remembered Taylors'." "The only reason I remembered her birthday was because everyday this week she has been texting me constantly not to forget, but unfortunately me going crazy about remembering hers made me loose my focus and forget yours. But this Is what im gonna do im gonna take you home, and im gonna show you how much you mean to me." and with that he picked you up bridal style and carried you all the way home. This was going to be a good way to end your 19th birthday.

Liam: Liam has been on tour for half a year now, and the long distance was killing you. Yeah you skyped every night, and texted constantly but it wasn't the same. You also had not really been on your game these past couple months. You were skipping important meetings at work, and you didn't get out of the house much. Tonight the boys were going to be having an interview on Jimmy Fallon. Lately interviews were the only way you could really get caught up on what was going on in the boys lives. When 11 o' clock rolled around, you made some tea, and popcorn and headed to the couch to watch your boys. The interview was going really well, all the boys looked happy, and they were really hitting it off with Jimmy. After all the little games they played were over, they sat down for the actual question part. After they all seatled, Jimmy turned to Liam with a smile on his face. "So birthday boy, how does it feel to be 19!?" "Well..uhh it feels good i guess, im a little bummed my girlfriend has not called though yet, shes probably very busy! I love my working girl" At that moment you felt your heart, drop to the pit of your stomach, you couldn't bieleve you had forgot! As soon as the show ended, you grabbed your phone and punched in his number. He picked up on the third ring. "Liam, I am so, so sorry I forgot your birthday! I feel terrible, i wish there was a way to make it up to you! I will do anything just please forgive me!" There was a little silence on the other end when finally he spoke. "Its okay babe, I understand. Thank you for calling though. Oh and you dont have to do anything to make it up to me, you being mine is already enough. I love you, and ill call you tomorrow. Night love." you hung up the phone with a sence of relief. You loved how forgiving Liam was, he was truly the best boyfriend any girl could ask for.

Zayn: You recently had got an amazing opportunity to be on dancing with the stars as the guest dancer. It had been a crazy 2 months and you barley even had enough time to send a quick text! Right before your final dance performance of the season you got a text from Harry saying.."Babe looks like you forgot Zayns birthday, I understand you busy but please make time to call." Your mind quickly raced for ideas of what to do and that's when it hit you. "Ladies and gentlemen our next performers are (Y/N) and Nick performing a lyrical jazz duet.'" You set your phone out and headed on stage, and got in your first positions. When the music started you, successfully went through you 2 and a half minute routine and ended strong. "Wow what a great performance from (Y/N) and Nick, now let's call out Samantha and Leonardo. After a long pause the announcer started to speak again.. "And the winner of the 2013 dancing with the starts is... (Y/N) AND NICK!" the croud erupted in applause and you grabbed the microphone. "I would just like to say Thank you Zayn your the one that pushed me to follow my dream of dancing, and your the reason im accepting this award today! Oh and happy birthday im so sorry i forgot! Ill make it up to you, i love you with all my heart baby! And im coming home!" After the final statements you headed backstage and grabbed your phone. There was one text from zayn saying..."Thanks so much for the shoutout babe, and congratulations! I love you with all my heart, I cant wait for you to come home! Ill call you in the morning, this birthday boy is heading off to bed" With that you got changed, and headed to the airport, where you would soon be reunited with you boyfriend.

Authors notes:

Sorry it kinda sucks this is my first one!

Please give me feedback!:)


End file.
